<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Order by Glowstar826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054792">Welcome to the Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826'>Glowstar826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dora Tonks has always wanted to be a part of the legendary superhero group, the Order of the Phoenix. Now she has her chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait — you guys live under <em>Buckingham Palace</em>?"</p><p>"Lord, no! We don't <em>live</em> there — well, Severus probably does — but that's not the point! The point is, that's where we operate from. Sometimes, though, we have to spend the night here, so we have bedrooms, just in case."</p><p>Tonks looked around with child-like wonder as the great palace came into view. She was sitting in the front of a black Mercedes sedan with Remus Lupin — better known by his alter ego, Howlite — as he drove her to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was the most well-known super group in all of Europe. Ever since she had been in her teens, Tonks had wanted to join this group to fight crime. She had always envisioned that she, as Morphx, would be lauded by heroes and citizens alike. She called herself Morphx because of her ability to morph into other things. She also thought that the "x" at the end of the name made her sound more edgy.</p><p>As a child, Tonks found that she could shape-shift into anything she wanted to, not to mention that she could also become invisible. This caused her to wreak all sorts of havoc for her parents and teachers, and it provided her friends with the ultimate source of fun and entertainment. Suffice to say, she was a <em>little</em> more than mischievous in the past.</p><p>Howlite was a man who, after getting into a terrible car accident when he had been just five, a magical howlite stone had been used to heal him. Because of this howlite stone, Remus gained the ability to turn into a werewolf at will and even decide the lethality of his claws. Even though he was the most feared member of the Order due to his beastly form, he was actually the most gentle out of all of them. Because of this, Tonks found that she admired Howlite the most. She was embarrassed about the fact she had even had a little crush on him when she had been in grade school. Of course, like all crushes did, it had fizzled away eventually. But her admiration of Howlite never did.</p><p>"We've got this brilliant AI, ALBUS, who helps us technology-wise," Remus was saying. "It's named after the late Albus Dumbledore, one of the key founders of the Order."</p><p>"Who made it?" asked Tonks. Her eyes widened when she realized that Remus had somehow bypassed the fence and was now <em>driving through the palace garden</em>.</p><p>Remus must've noticed her shocked expression, for he laughed heartily and said, "Don't worry! They won't see us." He turned a corner, and suddenly, they were driving into a high-tech elevator. Tonks practically bounced in her seat as the elevator started going down. "As for who made the AI, thank none other than Vecteur Noir, whom you know as a master with numbers and whom we know as a damn good poker player."</p><p>"I'm sorry — you're saying my cousin <em>built your intelligence</em>?" asked Tonks incredulously. Vecteur Noir, otherwise known as Sirius Black, was her cousin through her mother — Andromeda Tonks, formerly Black. Tonks knew her family was extensive, but the irony was that until she had been brought into the world, Sirius had been the only one in his family to possess superpowers — telekinesis, super speed, and an innate ability to process and calculate ginormous numbers. In fact, it was because of Sirius that Tonks even had a chance of getting the vacant spot that the Rat Minder left when he went rogue. The Rat Minder had betrayed the Order about six months ago when he drifted to the side of Tom Riddle and his band of wrong-doers, who were collectively known as the Death Eaters.</p><p>"Sirius is your cousin?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah. But damn, why didn't <em>I </em>get his brain? It would've really helped me in school."</p><p>"Your morphing abilities will serve us well," assured Remus as he placed a hand on Tonks's shoulder, making the young heroine's cheeks warm. "The thing about the Order is that everyone can bring something of extreme value to the table. So don't worry if you're not as good with numbers. You're certainly good at being things you're not and being able to turn invisible. Speaking of which, how <em>did</em> you inherit such an interesting combination?"</p><p>"Dunno," said Tonks, thinking of her parents' lack of superhuman abilities. "Maybe my mum passed it on, somehow. She <em>is</em> Vecteur's cousin as well."</p><p>"Maybe," echoed Remus. A smile grew on his face as the elevator slowed to a stop. "Well, welcome to the Order, Nymphadora." Tonks opened her mouth to correct Remus and tell him she went by her surname, but no sound came out as the door to the headquarters opened, revealing a sight one could only dream of.</p><p>Through the windshield, she saw a massive, blue light-emitting computer screen with many graphs, charts, and other statistics. Just above it, there was a catwalk where an auburn-haired woman with deep magenta robes walked across it along with a black-clad man. Tonks could only guess that they were CharmCaster and Lethal Shadow, respectively. In the room in front of her, there was a long corridor Tonks could barely make out on her far right, and on the left, there looked to be a kitchenette that had some leftovers from the last meal. Looking back to the screen, she realized for the first time that there was another man operating it. She guessed that it was her cousin, but she couldn't be too sure.</p><p>CharmCaster always had a special spellbook on her because her power was casting ancient energy charms from her bare hands. She was part alien, so she got her magical ability from the alien part of her DNA. Lethal Shadow was the leader of the Order. He was able to read minds and protect his own from penetration as well as fly. He was also able to blend into the shadows, hence why he was called "Lethal Shadow." He and CharmCaster had gotten together soon after the Rat Minder's betrayal.</p><p>Tonks didn't realize she was gaping until she felt a pair of calloused fingertips under her chin bringing her jaw back up. She quickly turned to Remus, who in return, gave her a look which said, <em>What are you waiting for?</em></p><p>Understanding the meaning behind his expression, Tonks quickly got out of the car and jogged inside. It was relatively quiet except for the hum from the technology situated before her. She approached the man slowly, gathering up all her courage as she addressed him.</p><p>"Sirius?" she said tentatively.</p><p>The man whipped around so quickly it was as though the back of his head turned into his face. His eyes, which were pale gray, lit up as he registered who was talking to him.</p><p>"Dora!" He jumped up and ran towards her, capturing her in a tight bear hug. "Ah, it's been so <em>long</em>! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!"</p><p>Tonks warmed up inside as Sirius ruffled her hair.</p><p>"And who might this be, Sirius?" said a new voice, and Tonks turned to see a slightly muscular man with horribly messy hair and rectangular, red-tinted glasses. Immediately, she recognized him as Vir Fortis, the strongman of the Order. She had seen him many times on TV, saving the citizens from hurtling asteroids to collapsing buildings. Tonks also knew, from watching enough news segments, that he was also a flier and could see tens of miles ahead of them. He had sight beyond sight, in a sense.</p><p>"Meet Dora Tonks!" said Sirius proudly. "The newest member of the Order!"</p><p>"Oh, wow! So you're the spunky girl I've been hearing about?" said Fortis with a wide grin. His smile had a boyish quality about it, and his face was rather handsome. Tonks was surprised he didn't have a girlfriend yet. Fortis walked over and held out his hand, saying, "I'm James. It's an honor meeting you."</p><p>Tonks smiled back and took his hand, shaking it vigorously. "I'm really excited to be here."</p><p>"Severus and Lily should be down in a little bit once they realize they're not the only ones in the world. I swear, it's like they're attached to each other by their mouths." It was then that Remus got out of the car and came inside, shutting the door to their headquarters as he did so.</p><p>"It's only because <em>you</em> keep on snooping in, mate," replied Sirius with a chuckle.</p><p>"So what if I do? Isn't it my responsibility to know everything that's going on?"</p><p>"Not really." Sirius rolled his eyes as he turned back to Tonks. "You know what? I need to give you a tour of this place, Dora. Come on."</p><p>Tonks nodded eagerly, letting Sirius put an arm around her shoulder as he led her to the white hallway that was flooded with blue LED lights and started to explain to her the different functions of the place.</p><p>As Sirius explained, Tonks couldn't help but feel like all of this was too good to be true. She was <em>here</em>, in the headquarters of <em>the</em> Order of the Phoenix! After Sirius took her through the library, rec room, planning room, and lounge room, they arrived at a smaller, darkened corridor which had three doors on either side.</p><p>"Finally, these are the bedrooms!" Sirius concluded, sweeping his hand up in a grand gesture. "Yours is at the very end of the hall. But let's go back and get you set up with the gear. You'll get the signature watch with the phoenix, of course, and you'll also get a special communicator that can only be used to contact one of us. Soon, it'll feel like you've been here for years!"</p><p>"Awesome!" said Tonks. She raced ahead of Sirius and nearly tripped over herself in her haste. She was just as excited as Sirius was about everything that was currently happening to her, and it was all thanks to the man in question. In the end, she knew that none of this — her hero status, her acceptance, and her new life — would've been possible without her older cousin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>